Antes de que el sol se ponga
by Levi Zoe
Summary: ¿qué sucede cuando la causa por la que luchabas se desvanece ante tus ojos? Cuándo el mundo se pone en tu contra lo que te queda es enfrentarte al destino que te construiste, lo único seguro es tu pronta muerte como castigo, ya nada importa, las cartas están echadas, Reiner, Ymir y Berthold, observan la película de su vida momentos antes de abrazar a la muerte, ¿se arrepienten?


este es el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, sera bastante más corto que el de hermosa a su manera, tengo previstos 5 capitulos solamente, me inspire en una imagen y además lo que me agradó desde que surgió la idea fue explorar esa parte a la que mucho humanos tememos que es la muerte, que es lo que pasa en la mente de alguien que ya sabe la hora y el día de su muerte, en fin, que lo disfruten, nos leemos pronto.

**_Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama._**

Le ley del justo.

La lluvia golpeaba los altos ventanales de aquella sala, el silencio era total un relámpago iluminó la estancia cuando el juez azotó su martillo y acto seguido habló dirigiéndose a los procesados:

-Reiner Braun, Berthold Fubar, Ymir Bergström, se les acusa de traición al ejército por ser titanes cambiantes y de usar su poder contra la humanidad causando un sinfín de muertes, ¿cómo se declaran los acusados? –sus ojos se posaron en los de Reiner, amielados y desafiantes.

-Culpable –respondió con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa de satisfacción, los murmullos de la gente y los soldados alrededor se hicieron más audibles.

-Es un monstruo –decía una señora con un bebé en brazos.

-Merecen estar muertos –dijo un hombrecillo canoso dirigiéndose a su mujer.

El turno era para Berth, cuando el juez lo miró el bajo la mirada, trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y así sin levantar los ojos y con el rostro abatido le respondió.

-Soy culpable –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, el juez ignoro ese hecho después de todo eran monstruos, cuando miro a la única chica entre ellos, no le notó aflicción ni satisfacción, su expresión era neutra.

-Yo señor juez, soy culpable, más a mi favor –dijo sonriendo de lado –le puedo asegurar que el mundo de allá afuera es incomprensible para los que siempre han vivido en la comodidad del interior, y no le hablo de las expediciones, eso no se compara al infierno que hemos vivido, considérelo una venganza contra todos los que viven en paz en las murallas, es justo así como justo es mi castigo, no estoy aquí para intentar salvar mi alma.

El silencio se hizo total tras las palabras de la chica, el juez los seguía mirando fijamente.

-Les ofrezco un trato, darnos la información que necesitamos sobre los titanes a cambio de sus vidas, por supuesto que no estarán libres pero conservaran la vida y en algunos años cuando sus crímenes y sus nombres hayan sido olvidados les regresaré su libertad.

-Lo siento señor juez –dijo Reiner –nací y viví como un guerrero, ¿Qué me ofrece el estar encerrado noche y día por años que no me ofrezca la abrigadora paz y libertad de la muerte?

-Además –dijo la chica mofándose –nosotros no somos científicos, pregúntele a la loca esa lo que quiera saber, que al fin y al cabo ese es su trabajo. –concluyo refiriéndose a Hanji.

Berth permanecía callado con la vista al suelo.

-¿Qué hay de usted Fubar? –le dijo el juez en tono amable.

-Yo no diré nada, este secreto se va conmigo, acepto mi castigo, gracias, como Ymir ya dijo: ''no vine aquí a intentar salvar mi alma''.

El juez observó sin piedad a los tres jóvenes.

-Encuentro a los acusados culpables y los condeno a la pena máxima, la muerte, serán ejecutados mañana al atardecer.

-Señor juez –le dijo Reiner segundos antes de que diera por concluido el juicio –¿al menos nos permitirá escoger la forma en la que hemos de morir?

-¿con que derecho se atreve a pedir algo así?

-Con el derecho que tiene todo humano por el hecho de nacer hombre.

-ustedes no son hombres son titanes, unos monstruos, unas bestias inmundas. –gritó el juez encolerizado.

-todos nacimos siendo humanos, fue por causa de la humanidad que nos tocó este destino –dijo el rubio.

-¡que insolencia! –bramó el juez –¡de ninguna manera, ustedes tienen el mismo derecho que la basura, de mi cuenta va que cada uno tenga la más horrible de la muertes! –apunto el enojado hombre golpeando con su martillo, dando por concluido el juicio.

Dos hombres corpulentos y una mujer de la policía militar se acercaron a los tres jóvenes y los desataron.

-¿Ya estás preparado Reiner? –le dijo la chica al rubio.

-Lo estuve desde el momento en que nací –respondió no sin cierta satisfacción.

-Cállense, no tienen permitido comunicarse entre ustedes. –dijo la mujer que sujetaba a Ymir.

-de todos modos hablaremos entre nosotros cuando nos dejen en la celda. –comentó la chica

-no lo creo, irán a celdas separadas y serán ejecutados en diferentes lugares a la misma hora –les dijo uno de los hombres.

Llegaron a un punto donde el pasillo iba a diferentes direcciones, los hombres de la policía militar se detuvieron permitiéndoles dirigirse unas últimas palabras.

-Hasta aquí llegamos juntos –dijo Reiner –les deseo suerte ¿tienen miedo?

-no –contesto Ymir –casi puedo decir que lo disfrutaré, ¿Qué hay de ti Berth?

-Estoy asustado, pero no hay marcha atrás.

-Hasta siempre –dijeron los tres al unísono cuando sus guardias los condujeron por los pasillos en direcciones contrarias.

Ahí sus caminos se separaban, ahora cada uno se enfrentaría a la muerte a solas y más que a eso al peso de los recuerdos de su larga vida, ahí en la oscuridad de cada celda sus miedos se harían tangibles.

Aun así la muerte les ofrecía la libertad que nunca habían conocido, guardaban la esperanza de encontrarse cuando cruzaran a la luz, aunque quizá lo que encontrarían más allá sería un interminable vacío.


End file.
